


My Funny Valentine

by mastyleslik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Valentine's Day, Ziam Ficathon, date, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastyleslik/pseuds/mastyleslik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My funny valentine<br/>Sweet comic valentine<br/>You make me smile with my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

My Funny Valentine

A light layer of snow cascaded down from the sky in an steady rhythm, landing across the park. The moon served as a light source for the two wine induced lovers, who laid on the grass trying to count the stars. Failing due to the drunken state they were slowly reaching.

Zayn couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beautiful man next to him. He would smirk at the way his eyes would crinkle by the sides when he laughed, he absolutely loathed they way he would style his hair or how loud he would get when his was angry.

And still, he couldn’t stop himself from loving him no matter how hard he tried.

Liam let out a breath, calming himself after a fit of aimless laughter. He caught a glance of his boyfriend staring at him intently. “What?” The words came out in a hushed whisper, afraid that if he would talk louder someone could pop into their little love bubble.

“Do you remember our first date?” The slightly older man asked as he turned to his side so he was facing him. A sudden urge to kiss him overcame him but he pushed it back, waiting intently for his answer.

Liam chuckled for a moment. “How could I forget?” He also shifted his position so they were facing each other, his hand brushed off some snow that started accumulating on Zayn’s shoulder. “You were rude as fuck.”

Zayn was a little taken back by the comment, he specifically remembers being a complete gentlemen. Instead of proving his boyfriend wrong, he rolled his eyes playfully and caressed Liam’s cheek lovingly. Sparking an overwhelming feeling of love between the two of them. “You remember what day it was?”

“Valentine’s day.” A grin covered the younger boy’s face as he remembered the nerves he felt, racking his body throughout the whole date. “It’s been six years.” He whispered once again, in awe that they would still remember the exact day. Although it is not that hard to forget either.

Suddenly, Zayn stood up brushing some snow of his clothing and then extending his hand to a confused looking Liam. “Come on,” he smiled sweetly at him as he helped him stand up. He grabbed his hand to pull him closer to his body, and placed his other hand on his back.

He began to sway them softly, almost as if they were dancing in a ballroom of a cruise ship, in the middle of the sea. At least, that’s how it felt for Liam.

“My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine…” Zayn sang as they dance with only his voice as an instrument. “You make me smile with my heart…”

Liam could feel himself getting emotional at Zayn’s gesture, it was small but it meant so much to him. He rested his chin on his shoulder as they continued to sway softly. “Your looks are laughable, un photograph-able, yet your my favorite work of art.”

Zayn serenaded his lover softly in his ear, making the exchange even more intimate than it already was. “Don’t change your hair for me, not if you care for me..” He reached up and touched Liam’s newly shaved head. “Stay little Valentine, stay…” He stopped from moving to stand in front of Liam. His palms were sweaty with anticipation as he reached for his coat pocket and leaning down on one knee, catching Liam of guard.

“Zayn,” he breathed out. “What are you…” He trailed off as he watched in adoration as Zayn got a little chocked up.

“Each day is Valentine’s day…” Zayn finished singing, opening the ring box and revealing the most beautiful gold band Liam has ever witnessed. “Liam, we have been together for six years and in those six years you have made the person I am to day. I can’t imagine a life without you, or without our stupid fights, your kisses, your hugs, your voice, your love…” Liam couldn’t hold it in any longer and broke out into a series of emotional sobs. “You have me wrapped around your little finger Li, I am completely and utterly head over heals without you. I love you so much that when you’re not around, it hurts. I want to be the man that grows old with you, let me grow old with you.”

Liam chuckled through his tears at his choice of words, considering he stole that from his favorite movie. “Will you marry me?” Zayn finally asked and Liam dropped to his knees in front of him. He grabbed his face and kissed him, mixing all of the emotions they had together.

“My funny Valentine.” Liam whispered whilst he caressed Zayn’s face lovingly. “Yes.” Zayn slipped the gold band on his finger. “I want to be the man, who grows old with you.” Liam sang softly before pressing his lips against him, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on AO3, my sister made join. I hope you enjoy this cute little one shot.


End file.
